Jin (Xenoblade)
Summary Jin is the secondary antagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Originally, he was the Blade of Ornelia and member of the Colony Defence Force, and fought for independence alongside his Driver until she passed away, with him returning to his Core Crystal. Many years later, he was reawakened by a 10-year-old girl called Lora, and the two would eventually build up a reputation of being the strongest Driver and Blade from the Kingdom of Torna. Eventually, they fought alongside Addam and Mythra during the Aegis War 500 years prior to the story, and they were victorious. After the war, the Kingdom of Torna was decimated by Amalthus, which, coupled with Lora's death and the very nature of his world, left Jin devastated, and he became a loner as a result. After wondering around for five centuries, trying to find a new meaning to his now eternal life, he met Malos, and subsequently found the secretive terrorist organization Torna, and would eventually save and recruit Akhos, Patroka, and Nia, in order to climb the World Tree and kill the Architect. Eventually, he requested the assistance of someone from Argentum, leading to the events of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Jin Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gender: Male Age: Over 550 years old Classification: Flesh Eater (Weaponized life-form infused with human flesh) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Master Swordsman, Can control elementary particles (Though he only uses this to conjure and wield ice for attacks, was also stated to be Absolute Zero), Can emit shockwaves, Forcefield Creation (Never outright displayed it, but as a Blade, he should be able to create forcefields), Absorption, Flight Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Casually one-shotted Nia, Mòrag, Zeke and Tora at once, easily stomped Mythra and Rex two times afterwards. Also fought on-par with Rex, Mythra and the party while restricted by Fan La Norne's ability, which can cripple any other Blade and render them incapable of fighting. All before fighting on equal footing with Pneuma on two, occasions, albeit ultimately defeated; this was also before Pneuma awakened her full power) Speed: At least FTL (Blitzed the entire party before they could react, overwhelmed Rex while the latter was using Foresight, casually intercepted a beam of light, and kept pace with Mythra while heavily weakened, until he was forced to retreat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level (Took many hits from Mythra, Rex and the party without too much trouble) Stamina: High (Managed to fight the party on even grounds while heavily weakened by Fan la Norne; which can render fellow Torna member Patroka unable to fight. However, he can't go for more than a few hours without needing medical treatment due to having been a Flesh Eater for over 500 years, and his lack of stamina has forced him to retreat from battles he could've easily won if he wanted to, which was essentially the reason why he was forced to fight the party on four separate occasions, and it has rendered him unable to fight before) Range: Extended melee with his sword, several meters with Blade powers. Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Gifted. An extremely skilled swordsman who has over five centuries worth of experience, he was hailed as one of the strongest Blades in the history of Alrest, with his historical knowledge far surpassing that of anyone else in the game. During his time as Lora's Blade, he has built up a reputation of being the strongest Blade in the Kingdom of Torna, and was pivotal during the Aegis War 500 years prior to the story. As of the events of the game, he has been through countless traumatic experiences, which in turn has left him with a calm, calculating demeanor, thinking of multiple ways to get what he wants. Weaknesses: Aside of his lack of stamina, he also suffers from emotional trauma (however, this didn't hinder him much in his battles), if his core crystal is damaged, he's severely weakened; and in the event that it's destroyed, he will die. Gallery File:Unmasked Xeno Jin.png|Unmasked Jin. File:True Xeno Jin.png|Jin True Form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Tragic Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6